


Duele como el infierno

by Thomary221B



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Broken Promises, Hurt, M/M, Slash, Songfic, Weddings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 07:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomary221B/pseuds/Thomary221B
Summary: John presencia la boda de su ex mejor amigos mientras poco a poco se va desmoronando.





	Duele como el infierno

Me siento tan enfermo, hundido hasta el más hondo de los pesares humanos que uno no puede resistir, y sé que algunos dirán que exagero. 

Pero es mi pesar, mi dolor, y la manera en la que estoy enfrentando, está mal. No sé, no lo sé..., ni siquiera sé si esto acabará. 

Por mi estúpido miedo, lo perdí. Perdí a la única persona que comprendía todos mis secretos y mentiras sobre mi vida. 

Soy el masoquista que está yendo a verle dar el "sí", entregarse a una vida monótona, como él lo llamó un día en los tejados de mi casa. Dónde tomó mi rostro y prometió nunca dejar de amarme. 

«Te perdí, Sherlock.»

•••

El lugar está lleno de vida, los colores desbordan a cantidades y los invitados se encuentran ansiosos por ver a los novios llegar. Sherlock aún no llega y yo me he escondido en alguna parte de la iglesia. Veo a sus padres sonrientes, a su hermano revisando la hora con un ceño fruncido. Liberé una risa al notar que él no es un cobarde como yo. 

Porque no suelta la mano de Lestrade. 

Mis ojos viraron como todos los invitados al verle entrar, Sherlock se ve tan hermoso. Porta un traje negro que realza su figura y luego entra ella. La ganadora de esta contienda, luce hermosa. Y por un momento imaginé que era ella, que yo reemplazaba su lugar.

Creo que he perdido la cabeza. 

El sonido del piano era estridente en mis oídos pero para los demás fue lo más perfecto para unir a dos personas. Esta clase de evento era la culpable de la perdida de la sociedad. Sherlock lo decía mucho, y yo reía al oírlo, porque era lo que más soñaba... Ahora, míralo. Se está casando, cumpliendo la promesa que me prometió tiempo atrás.

El recuerdo de nosotros me ha quitado la respiración y se ha combinado con las palabras del sacerdote, necesito que ellas terminen de matarme, y que Sherlock termine dando la estocada final, porque soy el culpable de esta terrible decisión.

Porque las palabras que salieron de mí fueron totalmente otras que no quise decir, como un cobarde que sólo quiere quedarse en su zona de confort. 

«No pude sostenernos, Sherlock, no pude tenerte en mis brazos ni salvarte con ellos, ¿cómo salvarte si ni yo puedo hacerlo conmigo? Y acá estoy imaginándote que eres mío.»

—Si alguien se opone a esto. Que hable ahora o calle para siempre. 

Las cadenas me mantuvieron atado de pies y manos, rasgaron mi piel y laceraron mis labios, de mí no saldría ni un auxilio. Yo no pude hacer nada cuando Sherlock buscaba algo entre la multitud. 

«Sherlock, ¿acaso me buscas a mí? No lo hagas, amor. No lo hagas, tu cielo azul no merece a una persona como yo.»

En esta ocasión no nos tocó a nosotros. 

—Por el poder que me confiere la iglesia, los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia. 

«Sherlock, ¿sus labios saben igual a los míos?»

Así que sonreí mientras las lágrimas caían en picada, como gotas sucias de lluvia. Fue mi única demostración de amor. Y me vio. Diablos, me ha visto. Con sus labios he de entrever que han vocalizado mi nombre. 

«John...»

Tenía que salir de allí.

Entonces salí del lugar, decir un adiós apresurado y corrí para que no me alcanzara si ha decidido buscarme.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —tomaron fuertemente de mi brazo. Tragué saliva al dar vuelta y reconocer quién era.

—A mi auto, ¿no es obvio? —respondí.

—Vienes a ver este tonto espectáculo y luego te vas, ¿por qué, John? Dímelo. —su de barítono sonó desesperado.

—No lo sé realmente, Sherlock. 

—No me has detenido, ¿tanto me odias, John? 

¿Cómo decirle sin romperme? ¿Cómo decirle sin perder el control? 

«Sherlock, te amé, te amo, te amaré. Pero te perdí, te pierdo y te perderé.»

Pero las palabras no salieron como yo quise, es como si un interruptor se prendiera cada vez que trataba de decir la verdad y dijera todo lo contrario. 

—Odio lo que fuimos. 

Sherlock se mordió el labio, soltó mi mano y se sostuvo a si mismo. Como si mis palabras lo estuviesen derrumbando y sé que fue así. 

—Ten un buen viaje seguro, John. Solo..., sobrevive a Afganistán —mencionó para darse la vuelta y volver a la iglesia donde le esperaba una vida.

La vida que se merecía, no la que habría de vivir con un cobarde que quiere esconderse de los demás. De las personas que lo observaron en ese instante, de los que estaban preguntando a Sherlock de su repentina huida. Las personas que no quería que se enteraran de nuestros secretos, de la forma en la que lo amé.

Con lo poco y nada que me quedó me retiré a mi auto, lo arranqué entre grandes sollozos, con ganas de escaparme y hundirme en el fondo de algún río y no salir de sus aguas oscuras. Para que pudiera dejar de escuchar la pelea de mis sueños rotos y las razones de mi consciencia. 

Perdí su corazón que funcionaba como una llave para la cerradura de mi fría muralla, aunque esta girase y girase, no se pudo abrir.

«Lo siento, Sherlock»

Mi existencia sólo acarreó horrores y tristezas, porque mis temores pudieron, no pude salvarnos de mi personalidad y me quedé encerrado en el perfecto e imperfecto mundo en el cual me creí protegido pero fue lo contrario, me había destruido.

Este dolor que dolía como el infierno se quedará en mí hasta que un bala termine conmigo.


End file.
